


【星昴】同居30題

by Kriswengian2219



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriswengian2219/pseuds/Kriswengian2219
Summary: 同居30題的梗，星昴相處相愛日常，只要甜不要虐
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 24
Kudos: 18





	1. Day 1：相擁入眠

**Author's Note:**

> 設定：皇昴流─東京大學獸醫學系研究生 & 陰陽師；櫻塚星史郎─櫻塚動物病院院長 & 東京大學獸醫學系副教授 & 陰陽師
> 
> 警告：OOC，星昴都去到同居的地步了不可能不OOC的

Day 1 相擁入眠

20:30，星史郎完成一宗大型犬手術，剛回到家。

餐桌上有昴流喜歡的紫桔梗點綴，然而今晚卻顯得有點寂寞，只得星史郎一人在吃簡餐。

昴流正在委託人家裡進行除靈，而且他工作時不能接電話，星史郎只好先料理自己。

洗澡過後，倦意襲來，星史郎在被窩裡轉轉轉的，似乎睡不着了。

身邊缺了個會發熱會撒嬌的人形抱枕，總覺得這床有點太大。

不太想看書，也懶得下床做些別的甚麼，就閉目養神吧，可能閉啊閉啊就能入睡呢？

半晌，玄關處傳來鑰匙開門的聲音，該是昴流回來了。

***

浴室裡傳出的水聲比平時小。昴流刻意調慢了水流，一切動作都放輕，免得吵醒星史郎。

浴後，昴流攝手攝腳地鑽到床上。被窩裡星史郎的體溫和氣息，讓他感到放鬆、安心。

他支起上半身凝視半埋在枕頭裡的戀人，那張線條分明，輪廓深邃的臉，真的非常好看。

總是對自己溫柔地笑着的臉。

看着看着，琥珀色的眼睛竟然慢慢睜開了。

“怎麼了，昴流？”

偷窺被當場抓包，昴流的臉刷地紅了：“......對不起，吵醒你了？”

“沒事，我還沒睡着呢，”星史郎挪過身來，把昴流擁入懷裡，指尖輕撫着昴流柔滑的髮絲：“今天辛苦你了。”

***

除靈工作有點棘手呢。

前陣子，一名女子意外身亡，她生前喜歡的那個男子自此精神日差，舉止越來越不對勁，於是男子的母親請求皇家協助除靈。

原來男子並非如母親所想般受到女子的靈騷擾，而是他在她死後才發現自己的感情，後悔以往沒有好好珍惜她的心意。無法將愛說出口的悔恨產生了巨大的負能量，她的靈魂被他“念”的能量束縛以致無法輪迴，而他則精神萎靡，形容槁枯。

癥結不一定是因為“靈”，也可以是因為人的“念”。

很多情況下，人比靈可怕多了。

在昴流的幫助下，一人一靈得以見面。

“謝謝你讓我知道，我擁有過你的真心，我無憾了。”在聽到男子剖白心意的瞬間，女子臉上浮現滿足的笑容：“別再留戀我了，未來一定會有屬於你的幸福，那時候請一定、一定要坦率哦。”

“橘先生，請拋開靈魂的枷鎖，讓大家都能帶着對方的愛，重新出發吧。”

執念太深，終究傷人傷己。

男子終於釋懷，束縛女子的“念”被解開，靈魂隨即變得輕盈剔透。昴流唸起了渡魂的咒語：“......大島小姐，願你來生安好。”

***

幸福到來的時候，請一定、一定要坦率......

“星史郎......”

“？”

昴流抬起頭，溫柔地注視着星史郎，臉上泛起甜甜的微笑：“......我好喜歡你。”

“我知道哦。”星史郎笑得瞇起眼來：“你不說我也知道。”

被窩裡有你，我才睡得安穩。

夜色璀璨，兩人交換纏綿的吻。

你愛的人剛好也愛你，

與愛人彼此守候，

與愛人相擁入眠，

這就是幸福。

“晚安了，昴流。”

“晚安，星史郎。”

(Day 1 完)


	2. Day 2：一同外出購物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 設定：皇昴流─陰陽師 & 東京大學獸醫學系研究生；櫻塚星史郎─陰陽師 & 櫻塚動物病院院長 & 東京大學獸醫學系副教授
> 
> 警告：OOC，星昴都發展到同居地步不可能不OOC吧

黃昏，東京大學彌生校區往新宿的車道上。

車廂裡正播放着Bee Gees的《Closer than close》，在經典藍調的縈繞下，星史郎的手指在方向盤上有節奏地輕輕敲打着。即使昴流是音痴，也能從他的小動作裡感受到這首歌的魅力。

“星史郎，如果你有空的話，回家前我們去採購好嗎？”看見星史郎心情不錯，昴流也微笑起來：“北都完成時裝週工作剛從意大利回國，她說明天要過來給我們做意大利料理呢。”

“好哇，”北都要大展身手，家庭煮夫星史郎也樂得享受一下，“而且沐浴露也快用完了，正好去補充一下。”

車輛向商場方向駛去。

*****

星史郎除了料理水平屬頂級之外，也很重視個人形象，護理用品亦有偏愛的品牌，是個相當注重生活品味的人。

相對地，這些方面昴流向來都比較隨意，也安於由家族打點，少年時代起已沒少被北都吐槽，但自從與星史郎同居以後，他也學着去自己安排生活細節，並享受當中的樂趣。

“愛情的魔力呵~”北都感嘆。自己教育了不下二十年的笨弟弟，星史郎居然一下子就讓他心甘情願的被改造了，讓北都不得不認輸。

只是在大型品牌專櫃前，面對十多種不同香味的沐浴露，昴流感到有點兒無從入手。

“星史郎喜歡甚麼味道呢？”昴流詢問星史郎的意見，避免挑到戀人所抗拒的香味。

“這個啊......”星史郎的視線從貨架上轉向昴流，嘴角揚起一個弧度，琥珀色的眼睛微微瞇起。

他伸過手環住昴流的腰將人攬到自己身側，低下頭，鼻尖埋到昴流的頸窩裡，深深地吸了一口氣。“......我喜歡......昴流的味道。”

昴流立即僵住。本來就不習慣在公眾場所做出親暱舉動，再加上星史郎曖昧的說話......昴流的臉燙得可以煎蛋了。

“......星星星......星史郎......”

看着昴流不知所措的樣子，星史郎得意地笑了，不過他還是說出了建議：“唔......昴流要試試sandalwood或者cedarwood嗎？”

昴流打開試用品的瓶蓋嗅了一下，就喜歡上這類溫和的木系香味了，星史郎推薦的香味還真的挺適合自己的。

“我們可以選不同的味道試試哦。”星史郎的指尖在貨架上游移，最後選了較為濃重的ocean deep香氛。

提到海洋，昴流倒是聯想起家裡沙發上形態各異的企鵝抱枕們。

*****

然後他們到超級市場選購食材。

看着星史郎細心挑選那些名字聽上去差不多的肉類、香料和紅酒，專注又快樂的樣子讓昴流看得出神了。

“昴流......”

“？”

“我性感嗎？”冷不防星史郎的臉突然湊近眼前，昴流不禁愣了一下。

“你一直盯着我看，我都知道哦！”笑瞇瞇的星史郎不等昴流回答，牽起昴流的手繼續穿梭在不同貨架之間。

都說認真的男人最有魅力，昴流打心裡覺得他的戀人確實非常厲害，甚麼都會。

下班時段結帳台的人龍並不短，昴流提議星史郎先到停車場取車，然後在門口會合。

結帳完畢，昴流推着購物車走向商場門口。走着走着，突然一陣香甜的氣味引起了他的注意。

循香味來源看去，年輕的女店員正在店鋪門前招呼着，昴流不禁莞爾。

*****

星史郎的車已經在商場門口等着，看見昴流的身影，他下車將購物車上的東西放到車廂後座，然後為昴流打開副駕駛座的門。

車廂內。

“星史郎？”昴流笑着輕輕晃了晃手上的小紙袋。

“昴流好像很高興呢，是買了甚麼嗎？”星史郎饒有興致地看着身旁笑得燦爛的戀人。

“是楓糖雞蛋布丁哦，我想你會喜歡的。”

“咦？真的嗎？”星史郎樂了，雙眼閃閃發亮，一臉孩子般的驚喜表情。

昴流一手握着紙袋，另一隻手扣安全帶就不太利索，於是星史郎探過身來幫他扣好。

安全帶扣好了，星史郎卻沒有要開車的動作。

“怎麼了，星史郎？”

星史郎頓了一下，露出促狹的眼神，下一秒突然張開嘴巴，身體壓向昴流，作勢要咬向他手上的紙袋。

昴流倒沒有被他出奇不意的突襲嚇到，敏捷地向側邊稍稍挪開身體，同時將紙袋換到左手上，讓星史郎夠不到。

昴流被星史郎孩子氣的舉動逗笑了，他伸手順了順星史郎的頭髮：“乖，忍耐一下，回到家再吃。”

“好吧，都聽你的。”星史郎嘟起嘴巴作無辜狀：“不過我想讓昴流餵我吃。”

“可以喲。”

“要用嘴哦~”

“......！！！”

(Day 2 完)


	3. Day 3：半夜一起看恐怖片

夜色正濃，營營役役的人們陸續放慢腳步，而新宿的happy hour才剛要開始。

“咦？《午夜凶鈴》？”星史郎好奇地打量着茶几上的DVD封套：“昴流怎麼突然想看這個？”

昴流小聲說：“唔......其實是北都......”

*****

中午，新宿Wednesday Lounge咖啡廳。

“甚麼？”北都驚訝地叫道，音量超過100分貝不止，雙手還撐在桌子上跳了起來：“交往以來你們竟然沒有一起看過恐怖片？”

昴流額頭瞬間冒汗，低着頭裝作看不見餐廳內其他人向他們投過來的視線，手按在北都肩膀上，讓她重新坐好。

“姐姐你冷靜一點......我說陰陽師不會特意去找恐怖片來看吧......”

“嘛，雖然靈體對你們來說跟活人沒兩樣，可是，看恐怖片是愛侶之間增進感情的指定動作呢！”

是這樣嗎......？

“正好我的包裡有一齣經典的，”北都往昴流手裡塞了一套光盤：“今晚你倆看着辦啦！”

昴流已經不是小孩子了，他當然明白恐怖片的作用是在驚嚇之處讓星史郎展現男友力max可是——

身為陰陽師的他倆怎麼可能會怕鬼呢？昴流暗地嘆了一口氣。

*****

屋裡。

“原來是這樣啊。”星史郎一副恍然大悟的樣子。

“那麼......星史郎要看嗎？”昴流有點猶豫。

星史郎笑出聲：“就看吧，不要辜負北都大人的一番美意啊！”

於是昴流將DVD放好，按上play鍵，轉過身窩在沙發裡，頭枕在戀人溫暖結實的大腿上，像一隻乖巧安靜的貓。

機器發出光盤轉動的細微聲響。

昏暗燈光中，電視機即將傳來挑戰人類恐懼極限的畫面。

*****

整個客廳除了電視機不時傳出的尖叫聲和恐怖配樂之外，基本上沒有其他聲音。

電影就在兩位陰陽師的沉默中播放完畢，傳說中的雞飛狗跳摟抱安撫繼而增進感情的畫面沒有如期出現。

大概是北都胡謅的吧......昴流心想，不是說了陰陽師眼中鬼魂跟活人沒兩樣的嗎？

關了電視，星史郎站起身，走到廚房吧檯燒水沏茶：“在想甚麼嗎，昴流？”

昴流愣了一下，還是決定將自己的想法說出來。“......貞子的父親作為超能力研究者，卻不接受女兒有超能力，甚至親手把她推到井裡活埋，這不是很諷刺嗎？普通人對於超能力，到底是抱着甚麼心態......”語畢，昴流又有點擔心：“......我這樣想是不是很奇怪？”

一場於普通人眼中增進愛侶感情的活動，自己竟然大煞風景地聯想到人性思辯......只怕自己不止是遲鈍那麼簡單了吧......

“不會啊，”星史郎溫和地笑着，坐到沙發上。沏好了的茶一杯給昴流，另一杯則放在茶几上：“一般人因為沒有這種能力，所以會很好奇吧，但是在滿足好奇心後，得知自己無法勝過這種能力時，又會感到恐懼，於是趕在這種能力威脅到自己之前，想辦法將它鏟除掉。”

“在貞子父親眼中，對這種能力的懼怕，大於自己對女兒的愛和責任嗎？”

“是的，將自己放在優於一切的位置，是人類的劣根性。”星史郎說。

星史郎呷了一口茶，認真地看着他：“昴流能看透問題的根源，比以前成熟多了。客觀但不冷漠，同理但不盲目同情，我很仰慕這樣的昴流呢。”

“......星史郎......”昴流感到臉頰熱起來。

從16歲開始處理家族分派的工作以來，星史郎就一直陪在自己身邊。任務之中遇到各種各樣的人和事，有時難免會感到疲累、難過，甚至衝擊着自己一貫的信念，而星史郎總是不吝於給予理解、寬慰和支持。

星史郎是個嚴謹的人，每項事情都能處理得當，對學生的要求也很高。能夠得到他的稱讚，自己應該真的成熟了一點吧？

*****

星史郎的嘴角揚起一個弧度，低低地笑着：“不過，恐怖片真的不太適合我們呢......”

看個電影還能走神，果然我很奇怪吧......昴流想。

突然星史郎欺身上前，環着昴流的腰肢一把將他壓倒在沙發上。

“......星史郎？”

緊貼的身體傳來星史郎的溫度，是能夠將人燒起來的灼熱。

男人用指腹輕撫着戀人如蜜的唇，琥珀色的眼睛浮起一抹迷醉，盯住身下美麗的人兒。

“......增進感情嘛，最好當然是......”空氣裡傳來男人的呢喃：“......跟你一起看浪漫愛情電影啊......”

親暱的觸碰惹得昴流一陣輕顫，微妙的酥麻感卻讓他更加想要親近星史郎。

昴流的臉頰染上綺麗的櫻色，他伸出手輕輕摟住星史郎的脖頸，向男人討吻。

夜，還很長。

(Day 3 完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《午夜凶鈴》的評價很極端，有人說很恐怖，有人說很悶，我是屬於很悶那種，片子都沒全看完，播映中途睡了醒醒了睡 (=∇=)


	4. Day 4：一方的起床氣

“昴流，該起床了。”男人的聲音從走廊傳來，叫喚着戀人。

房間內，清爽微風輕輕揚起白色窗紗，金燦燦的晨光鑽過空隙投射在牆壁上，深深淺淺富有動感的光影拉開一天的序幕。

床上美麗的人兒對男人的溫柔呼喚充耳不聞。

“昴流？”星史郎走到床邊，彎下身，揉了揉昴流的頭髮。

都說自律是成功的先決條件，這句話在星史郎身上得到完美演繹。這位年輕的副教授兼獸醫從不賴床，從不遲到，自律程度堪稱變態級別。譬如現在才早上7點，他已經梳洗完畢穿戴整齊，按照他的安排，叫醒昴流後就去備餐，兩人一起享受愉快的早餐時間，然後出門到東大上課。

而自小經受家族嚴格訓練的好孩子昴流其實也不愛賴床，不過今天似乎例外。

*****

“......唔......我不要......”含糊的聲音從枕頭中傳出。

“你是不要床，還是，不。要。我。了？”星史郎誇張地一字一句說：“那。我。走。了。”

才剛轉身，被窩裡的睡美人卻緊緊拽住了他的衣袖。

星史郎坐到床邊，閃着清晨柔和光芒的琥珀色眼睛半瞇起來，手指輕輕往昴流的額頭戳了一下：“你昨晚沒睡好。”

“......你怎麼知道的......？”半醒的沙啞嗓音磨得男人心底發癢。

男人老沒好氣地說：“半夜我翻身想抱住你睡，豈料抱了個空，那你肯定是跑到書房冥想了吧。”他微微俯身，湊到昴流耳邊吸了一口氣：“你現在可是滿身乳香的味道哦。”

“誒？”昴流很自然地掀起睡衣領口嗅了嗅，然後小聲地說：“奶奶剛從老家送來了一堆古籍嘛......”

“嚇，你也用不着半夜起床去看吧？”

“不知怎的睡到半夜居然醒了，就去翻了一下......”

“上午上課下午除靈，今天你的行程非常緊湊，即使靈力強大也不能這樣折騰身體啊。”說着，星史郎皺了皺眉，眼神變得危險起來：“再說，昴流好可惡啊，竟然悄悄的從我的床上逃掉......”

“......”昴流的腦袋還處在剛開機狀態，半晌才聽懂了男人話裡的意思，連忙扯了棉被蓋住自己燒起來的臉。

星史郎毫不猶豫地一把將棉被掀開，一隻手撐在了昴流身側的床上。

“如果你再不起來淨身的話......”星史郎湊到昴流耳邊低語，同時修長的手指輕撫昴流的耳垂，一路移向頸窩、鎖骨，到胸口處睡衣的第一顆鈕扣位置，曲起食指一勾：“......那我就不客氣了。”

這可真的不行，昴流的職業操守標準是行業中罕見地高的，他抓住星史郎準備使壞的手，然後甩了甩頭趕跑睡魔，敏捷地跳下床，走向浴室梳洗去了。

昴流的術是星史郎所見過最純粹的。作為戀人，星史郎清楚昴流的生活其實非常忙碌，但他仍能十年如一日地堅持做好冥想修行、齋戒淨身等繁複的細節，讓術的力量發揮到極致，將工作做到妥善，星史郎心裡着實佩服他的責任感和執着。

****

車子在交匯處等待燈號轉綠。

今天天氣很好，陽光透過擋風玻璃灑進車廂內，鍍上柔和金色光芒的星史郎的臉更加好看了。

“還未到學校，你可以小睡一下，到了我再叫你吧。”星史郎溫柔地說。

“不，”祖母綠眸子漾着甜蜜的笑意，昴流抬手輕輕撫上星史郎的臉：“我看見了好漂亮的東西，捨不得去睡了。”

“真的嗎？等下上課可別讓我發現你在打瞌睡啊。”

“哈哈，怎麼會？”

(Day 4 完)


	5. Day 5：做飯

晚飯時間，星史郎還沒回來。

今晚，他人在大學校園內，正與獸醫學系應屆畢業生一起準備畢業論文開題。

除了約會時會上館子之外，家裡通常都是星史郎負責做飯。與外表不同，昂藏185公分的星史郎十分擅長家務，料理也是一級棒，纖細敏感的昴流反而是大名鼎鼎的廚房殺手。

少年時期的昴流不怎麼會照顧自己，甚至沒人提醒的話連飯也可以忘了吃，但現在他得跟星史郎同步，因為他的戀人可不會允許他餓着自己。

“你的一切都是我的。”星史郎這麼說。

被放在掌心裡疼愛的感覺實在太好。昴流想到每一天星史郎的百般呵護，臉上就泛起了甜蜜的笑容。他也想讓星史郎享受這種被愛感，於是毅然挽起衣袖，穿上圍裙，像士兵征戰一樣踏入廚房，與各式食材展開殊死惡鬥。

噢，最重要的是，帶上手機。

*****

東京大學彌生校區綜合教學樓內。

星史郎的嚴謹可是出了名的，因此由他擔任論文指導老師的幾位應屆畢業生都早早準備好厚如辭典的材料，逐一向他介紹開題報告的構思和細節。

“老師好，我是青田茂。我所準備的論文題目是......”名叫青田茂的男生站得筆直，認真地向星史郎報告，然而星史郎耳裡的聲音卻越飄越遠......

——今天太晚了點，已經是晚飯時間了。

“......相關研究方向是......”

——昴流會忘記吃飯嗎？他總是不太在意自己呢。

“......為此，我參考了......”

——冰箱裡有冷凍食品，他會熱了吃吧？不然，到便利店買個便當將就着也可以，雖然算不上很好，總之別餓壞了。

“......相信有助於探索動物手術未來的技術突破點.......”

——哎，真想給他撥個電話，聽聽他溫軟柔和的聲音，但現在不方便呢。

“......報告完畢。”

——那麼清秀、那麼可愛的昴流，只屬於我一個人的。

“......老師......櫻塚老師......？”學生投來詢問的眼神。

“？”

“我們全部介紹完了。”

“......呃......”

表面上嚴肅冷靜實際上胡思亂想魂遊太虛的星史郎馬上回過神來，琥珀色的眼睛瞬間閃起光芒，雙手猛地往大腿一拍，比巴掌還要響亮的“啪”聲嚇得學生們跳了一下，像油鍋上的魚。

“好的，基本都可以，”不止變臉，語速更是越來越快：“如果有補充或其他問題，歡迎到系辦公室通過秘書再約時間討論。”說完，拽住公事包衝出教室，迅速沒入黑暗中。

“咦？這麼就過了？不是說櫻塚老師很嚴格的嗎？”學生們面面相覷，摸不着頭腦。

*****

Lexus IS 300 f sport一路狂奔。沒有為昴流準備晚餐這件事，讓星史郎十分在意。

甫踏入家門，星史郎就被餸菜的香味吸引住了。抬頭一看，昴流正專注地在廚房忙着，沒發現他回來了。

星史郎一愕，不動聲色地掃視了廚房一圈，嗯，似乎安全，沒有要爆炸或坍塌的樣子......然後目光落在穿着粉色企鵝圖案圍裙的昴流身上。

認真做飯的昴流還真可愛呢......星史郎這麼想着，伸出雙手從後環住昴流的腰，將他整個人摟到懷裡。

“星史郎，你回來了？”

“嗯.....好香哦。”星史郎低下頭，嘴唇在昴流耳畔的髮上流連。

感受到星史郎炙熱的吐息，昴流一陣麻癢，險些兒將手中的平底鍋摔在地上了。

*****

酪梨豆腐沙拉、味噌烤三文魚和蕃茄濃湯，甜點則是迷你版冰淇淋可麗餅。這是皇家少主做的第一頓飯。

飯後，二人倚着落地玻璃窗，眺望夜色下東京的繁華景致。

“昴流是甚麼時候學會做飯呢？”

“我給北都打電話請她教我怎樣做料理，她說乾脆由她過來做，我婉拒了。”昴流小聲說着：“如果不是我親手來做就沒意思了。”

星史郎聽着，心裡一陣感動，輕輕擁着他的戀人：“謝謝你，昴流。”未幾又一臉正色地說：“不過，以後的飯還是讓我來做就好。”

“為甚麼呢？你不喜歡我做的飯嗎？”昴流抬頭望着星史郎，祖母綠的眼眸裡帶了點委屈。

星史郎的眼睛閃過一抹狡黠，嘴角勾起魅惑的笑容：“你聽過一句話嗎——要綁住一個人的心，先要綁住他的胃。”

昴流感到臉要燒起來了。

然後星史郎牽起昴流的手端詳着，皺了皺眉：“再說，今晚做飯，你割到手指了吧？”

“......”

“......昴流啊，有件事我覺得好奇怪。”星史郎歪了歪頭：“你解剖課的表現一直都很不錯，但怎麼做菜就會割到手呢？”

“對我來說兩件事不同的吧......”昴流認真地思索了一下：“還是說，你希望我用解剖的方法來切菜？”

“.......”

(Day 5 完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 烹飪白痴的我表示很想養一個星史郎先生在家 ❤(ӦｖӦ｡)


	6. Day 6：大掃除

今天是很普通的一個星期三，櫻塚動物病院裡面一片燈火通明，大門卻掛起了“休診”的告示牌。

眼下是十二月末，學校已開始除夕及新年休假，不用上課的星史郎和昴流正好將時間集中在處理診所事務上。這段時間，除非寵物的病況比較嚴重，否則主人一般都會將寵物接回家中照顧，共度新年。

一年裡頭鮮有病寵全數出院的時候，正好進行大掃除了。

“大學難得放假，”星史郎攤手，無奈地笑了笑：“這邊廂卻是勞動節啊......”

個性開朗的診所助理園子小姐一派輕鬆的樣子：“別這樣嘛老師，昴流先生不是來幫忙嗎？很快就會完成的啦！”這時有人推開診所大門，昴流帶着一盒點心還有一份包裝精緻的禮物來到診所。

“早安，星史郎先生，園子小姐。”

“辛苦了，昴流君。”星史郎上前接過點心盒子：“是羊羹呢，難得昴流君會吃甜食啊！”

“嗯，新年嘛，突然想吃一點傳統的。”昴流小聲回應，然後轉向園子，送上新年禮物：“園子小姐，這一年承蒙你關照了，請笑納。”

“哇啊，”沒料到辛勞的大掃除開始之前竟然會收到禮物，而且是漂亮又溫柔的學弟昴流送的，園子頓時心花怒放，也顧不上她的老闆吃醋不吃醋了：“謝謝，昴流先生真體貼呢~”

星史郎適時開口了：“好吧，要開始了。園子君負責打掃店面，昴流君和我就打掃診間吧，裡面的器材比較重。”

*****

“......星史郎！”昴流的背磕到牆上，小聲驚呼了一下。

診間的門關上後，星史郎開啟了吸塵機，診所內立即被噪音淹沒。昴流穿好手套，想讓星史郎幫他繫好圍裙帶子，卻看見男人一副似笑非笑的模樣，正要開口問之際，冷不防男人突然把他按在牆壁上。

男人的嘴唇帶着淺淺的微笑，輕柔地蹭着昴流耳邊，身體卻用力壓上去，壓得昴流有點喘不過氣來。

太尷尬了......昴流想將星史郎推開一點，卻突然發現男人的手並沒有其他動作，也沒有說話，就只是死死地禁錮着他。

一瞬間完全明白了，原本打算抗拒的雙臂隨即纏上了男人的脖頸，安撫着男人：“我是你的，一直都是你的......”

男人聞言愣了一愣，臉上一貫紳士的笑意微不可察地消失了，他稍稍挪開身體想看清楚戀人的臉，昴流卻沒有放手，立即追上去吻住了他的唇。

星史郎也緊緊抱住昴流，加深了這個吻。唇舌交纏之際，昴流突然瞪大了眼睛，倒抽一口涼氣：“糟糕！監控鏡頭......”

男人狡黠地笑着：“早關掉了。”

“......你是故意的嗎？”由耳尖到脖子紅了一片的昴流小聲嘟囔着。

*****

二人戴上口罩和手套，穿好圍裙，忙得不可開交——用吸塵機清理飄落在暗角的動物毛髮、清點並抹淨手術器械、合力將手術台、籠子等清洗消毒......所有地方都清潔妥當，最後就是昴流抹乾地面，星史郎則檢查和修理籠子損壞的部分。

園子的工作也不簡單，完成店面和候診區的清潔後，她敲了診間的門，準備清理放在裡面的藥櫃。

“哇~好乾淨喔！”打開門，園子不禁目瞪口呆。診間裡面飄來一陣好好打掃消毒過的清新氣息，器材設備光潔如新。“您們完全拔高了我對於男人的要求吔，叫我以後交個怎麼樣的男朋友才好？”園子雙手掩面，苦惱地說。

*****

完成了診所部分，還有家裡的。

“昴流，要是你能將學科標準也搬回家裡就好了。”星史郎指了指書房裡的一堆亂七八糟，嘆了口氣。

東大學霸皇昴流在涉及學科的一切操作都能達到優秀的水平：治療計劃鉅細無遺，施刀精準乾脆俐落，縫合包紮鬆緊合度，器械用具消毒收拾一絲不苟，指導老師無不讚賞，然而他一回家就像褪去魔法般馬上還原成一個家務白痴，讓星史郎高度懷疑這兩個版本的昴流到底是不是同一個人。

學科用書和筆記數量不少，再加上奶奶從老家寄來的陰陽術古籍......昴流看着自己的“傑作”，再瞟了一眼星史郎分類整齊的書櫃，對比之下也覺得自己實在太過分了一點，於是也不作辯駁，乖乖地取了兩隻箱子，開始收拾起來。

星史郎則去他的廚房忙了。

昴流先整理好學科用書，再將已看過的古籍放到箱子裡準備寄回老家，這樣就可以減少堆放的數量了。

一切收拾妥當接下來就是清掃了。星史郎的物品向來井井有條，清潔起來非常容易，不過——

男人的櫃子裡有一個暗色的箱子，兩人住在一塊的第一天他就曾經說過不要碰那個箱子，他說的很簡短，語氣卻非常篤定，帶有一種異於平常的低氣壓，所以昴流印象特別深刻，別說打開了，就連打掃的時候，昴流也會先請星史郎自己移開那個箱子，清掃妥當後再請他將它放回原處。

*****

“需要幫忙嗎，昴流？”星史郎探頭進來。

“那個......接下來我要打掃櫃子了，可以請你先把箱子移一下嗎？”

順着昴流的指向，男人看到了那個箱子，他的目光微微沉了下去，但沒有說甚麼，就默默地把它搬開，然後離開了書房。

昴流不是沒有猜測過這箱子裡面到底藏了甚麼，星史郎幾乎沒有向他提及過自己的老家，所以估計這裡面的東西與男人的過去有關。不過昴流卻從沒想過要打開它，他知道惹惱男人並不是一個明智的舉動。

所以他一如既往老老實實地打掃完，然後就讓男人自己把箱子放好。

最後連床單都換好了，經過一整天的辛勞，大掃除的工作總算完成了。

“昴流，你辛苦了，”星史郎抱着昴流，手指捻起他的一縷頭髮繞圈圈：“一起洗澡好麼？”

“不~要~啦！我已經很累了！”

(Day 6完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章更的有點慢，第一個版本其實很早就寫好了，但發現不符合以後的劇情走向，所以推倒重來(_ _;)。這章的星史郎先生有點陰暗，會吃醋但又不明說，也有無法抹去的傷痕......他是個有經歷的男人，這也是昴流必須面對的事。


	7. Day7：瀏覽過去的照片

除夕夜，兩人吃過蕎麥麵和味噌雜煮之後，昴流逃難似的自動跑到廚房洗碗。

自從昨天大掃除後，星史郎就持續着一種超低氣壓的狀態，不是趴在陽台欄杆上抽煙，就是躲在廚房裡磨蹭個半天。雖然對待昴流沒甚麼兩樣，但直覺告訴他——星史郎心情前所未有的壞。

“昴流……”

昴流邊洗碗邊苦苦思索到底哪裡不對，冷不防男人突然開口叫喚他，嚇得他幾乎將手中正在抹乾的碟子摔到地上。

“……你想知道箱子裡載了些甚麼嗎？”

那個星史郎曾叮囑他不要碰的箱子。

一絲詫異不動聲色地閃過，昴流沒料到男人會主動提起那件事。他將雙手沖洗乾淨，脫下圍裙，來到男人面前，認真地看向男人琥珀色的眼睛：“如果你願意說，我會願意聽。”

“來。”星史郎牽起昴流的手把他帶往書房，寬厚溫暖的手握得有點緊，洩露了主人些微的情緒。

星史郎讓昴流坐下，然後他將箱子搬到旁邊的書桌上。

“那是，關於我的過去。”男人與昴流相對而坐：“我在金澤的孤兒院長大。”

彷彿有甚麼炸開了一樣，昴流只覺眼前一片白，他瞪大了眼睛，一時之間緩不過來。

*****

男人對昴流的反應不感意外：“我大概是在金澤出生吧，從有記憶開始我就已經在那裡了。我的父母是誰？我是誰？我都不知道……孤兒院的人管我叫星史郎，我就一直住在那裡。”

“……院裡有一位保姆，她人很好，”說起這個待自己不錯的人，男人微微瞇起了眼，“她知道我喜歡在院子裡看小鳥，就將麵包袋裡的碎屑留下讓我餵鳥……”

“記得這裡有條疤痕嗎？”男人邊盯着昴流邊捲起了衣袖，露出肌肉精實的左前臂，那裡有一條大約十公分長、邊緣呈不規則狀的暗紅色舊疤痕，曲曲折折的匍匐在手臂上，顯得相當猙獰。昴流當然留意到它，也曾詢問過，不過星史郎當時沒有回應，昴流也就識趣地不再追問。

“記得。”他也想起了男人在外絕少穿着短袖衣服。

“我不好鬥，但那不代表別人不會傷害我，那是個弱肉強食的世界。”說着，男人的表情變得陰冷起來：“院裡有個人看我跟保姆稔熟，以為我得到的物資比他多，就經常借故欺凌……八歲的某個午飯時間，那人走近，我沒有理會他，沒想到他在掌心藏了一塊玻璃碎片……我本能地抬手抵擋，碎片就這樣插入手腕裡，直剮到手肘。”男人右手手指併在一起作持物狀，然後在疤痕上快速擦過：“像這樣。”

昴流抬起震顫的手，慢慢的撫上星史郎的疤痕。

“傷口深可見骨，也許就是那種疼痛讓我決定徹底反擊——我將那人打得倒地不起……後來有人來替他收拾了行李，我也沒有再見過他。”

昴流的指尖停留在疤痕上，似在感受男人的痛。他深呼吸，努力逼使自己平靜下來。

*****

“那次之後就沒人敢再欺負我了。”星史郎冷笑道：“直到九歲，孤兒院將我交給一個女人，他們說她叫櫻塚雪華，是我的母親。”

“我當然知道，她是領養者而不是我的生母——只是我不明白，孤兒院裡有那麼多孩子，為甚麼偏偏要領養徒手將一個人打成昏迷的我？”

星史郎靠在椅背上，仰起頭長長地嘆了口氣：“那女人非常妖艷，膚白唇紅，好像也不會老的樣子，我對她的來歷一無所知，甚至從來沒見過面，不過就着之前發生的那件事，孤兒院的人倒是樂意讓她帶走我……我跟着她在金澤一所舊式平房居住，每天放學後她就教我陰陽術，其他學業上、生活上的事，她不聞不問。後來我想，說不定當初她領養我，就是看上了我的能力和狠戾吧。”

星史郎從箱子裡取出一些衣物，那是昴流再熟悉不過的了——一套式服和配襯的長襦袢，還有一些配件，整體是紅黑兩色，上面繡着櫻花花紋和金色的逆五芒星紋章。昴流知道男人會陰陽術，而且造詣非常高，但他從沒見過男人穿着式服的樣子，他想像着，總覺得那將會極具壓迫感。

隨着式服一起取出的還有一份孤兒院的文件，發黃的紙張提示着事件已過去多年，然而對於男人來說，那是揮之不去的夢魘。

昴流打開了文件，看着裡面星史郎的照片，讓他想起了自己的九歲，那時候的課餘時間總是跟隨着祖母到處修行，咒語很難懂，修行很艱苦，但只要回到家，就能與北都玩在一塊，姊弟倆一起度過了不缺溫飽的童年。可眼前同樣是九歲的星史郎，卻早早失去了孩子應該有的笑容。

“修行的日子久了，我逐漸明白她到底要我幹甚麼……櫻塚的術粗暴直接、具有毀滅性，而我總在她身上嗅到血的氣味，也看到死靈纏在她身上。十五歲的冬天，她倒卧在庭院裡，滴落的血染紅了雪地與她的和服，像開了一朵又一朵的山茶。”

*****

“我幾乎是立即離開了金澤，隻身來到東京租住了一個四疊的單間，雖然簡陋，但我覺得比以前任何一個住處都要好上百倍……我想逃離有那個女人的地方。”男人盯着那套式服：“ 雖然我具有陰陽師的能力，甚至能以此謀生，但我並不想跟那女人一樣，她的人生在我眼中毫無意義。”

“……可是我仍得利用她所教的術，化名去做滅魂、囚靈的差事，賺取生活費和學費……原來即使她死了，我還是無法擺脫她、無法不依賴她……”星史郎閉上了眼睛，苦笑着說。

片刻，昴流站起來，走到男人的身側，俯身抱住了他。

星史郎再從箱子裡取出一張照片：“高中畢業後，我考上了東京大學獸醫學系，在接到錄取通知的那一刻，我想起了在孤兒院看過的鳥，還有給我留下麵包屑的保姆。”男人偏過頭，朝昴流笑了笑：“入讀東大是我完全依照自己意願所做的第一件事，所以開學禮上我請同學給我拍了一張照片，作為紀念。”

昴流接過照片細看，開學禮當日天氣很好，金燦燦的陽光灑在男人掛着淺淺微笑的臉上。

櫻塚星史郎的人生，在十八歲的那年才真正開始。

*****

遠處傳來除夕鐘聲。

男人將所有東西放回去，蓋上蓋子。

“可以幫我一個忙嗎？”

昴流點點頭。

你遭受了這樣的痛苦和傷害，在我還沒遇到你的時候。 

就讓這段記憶跟除夕夜一樣，永遠地成為過去吧。

昴流將箱子放在陽台地上，在陽台四周貼上符咒造成結界，然後兩指併在嘴唇前方，唸起了咒語。

“Om sutari sutari sumari sumari svaha……”

箱子即焚燒起來，昴流站在星史郎身側，與男人十指相扣。隨着舊事舊物在昴流施放的火符下慢慢化為灰燼，星史郎露出釋懷的淺笑，眼淚無聲無息地從深邃的琥珀色汪洋中掉落。

昴流側過身，指尖輕觸星史郎的額頭，為他淨化：“Om vajra daha hum……”

第一百零八次鐘聲響起，是新的一年了。

昴流將男人帶到客廳，把餐桌上的一個繪有祥雲松鶴的精緻盒子交給他。男人打開盒子，裡面有兩雙由漂亮的紅白和紙包裹住的祝箸，祝箸上寫着他和昴流兩人的名字。

“以後，你有我就夠了。” 昴流擁抱着星史郎，溫柔地吻去他的淚，“我愛你。”

(Day 7 完)


	8. Day 8：吐槽對方的生活習慣

“澳大利亞現在已經是冬天了。”星史郎對昴流說。男人腰間只圍了條浴巾，正坐在床沿以另一條毛巾蹂躪着一頭濕漉漉的微捲髮絲，夏日東京的悶熱程度，即使剛洗完澡似乎也難以紓解。

為期十天的“泛太平洋海洋生物研究交流會”在澳大利亞舉行，星史郎獲推薦為日本代表之一，即將在兩天後隨團出發。

昴流翻出了行李箱，為星史郎準備所需衣服和個人用品。按照日程表，屆時將會有多國專家研討會、海岸考察活動等不同場合。

正當昴流打算從男人的衣櫃裡挑選西裝時，卻發現他的西裝風衣們都有一個共通點——

怎麼覺得那個像航空公司商標的圖案有點眼熟。

啊對了，何止眼熟，自己還被它結結實實地震撼過呢。

*****

某個休假日，昴流又被北都拽住到銀座逛商場。就在他嘟囔着北都為甚麼是找他而不是找男朋友牙曉陪逛街的時候，他們正好路過一間品牌專賣店，昴流被櫥窗模特展示的西裝和大衣吸引住視線，不禁停下了腳步。

“咦？”向來不太留意時尚圈的昴流竟然會在品牌專門店前駐足，順着弟弟的視線看去，北都馬上就明白了，她的手指戳了戳昴流的額頭，把握機會取笑道：“哎吔吔吔，我還在想有甚麼東西能夠吸引我家的遲鈍弟弟呢，原來是阿星的標準造型啊~”

昴流的臉紅了起來。

“進去看看吧？”北都二話不說拉着昴流走進店內。

隨意翻了翻當季新款和特價區之後，姊弟倆一致沉默，努力保持着正常的表情和步速，離開了店鋪。

Armani……昴流記住了這個品牌，還有那個鷹一樣的商標。

然後他們找了間最近的咖啡廳，喝着飲料壓驚。

“我就知道這品牌好貴，貴到簡直令人髮指！”北都猶有餘悸的模樣：“說起來，昴流……在買了那種西裝之後，阿星有沒有讓你捱餓？”

正在喝咖啡的昴流被嗆得咳個不停。

*****

昴流退後了一步，視線水平移動掃過男人滿滿一櫃子的西裝風衣，恍惚之間專賣店的那種震撼感覺又回來了，他悄悄掰着手指，計算自己要做完多少宗除靈工作才能買下這一整櫃的西裝。

“怎麼了，昴流？”看見昴流向着自己的衣櫃發呆，男人抬起頭問道。

“這個……”昴流轉過頭來吐槽男人：“你的Armani會不會太多了一點？”

“會嗎？”

“這品牌的西裝一套要五十萬日元以上，好像還沒算上領帶還有你最喜歡的風衣呢。”昴流指了指衣櫃：“而且不止三五套，這裡的數量足夠開專賣店了。”

男人走了過來：“我可是有苦衷的哦。”

“最初我穿過其他品牌的西裝，長度可以，寬度也可以，就肩膊繃得緊緊的，很不舒適，只有這品牌能兼顧質感和剪裁啊。”星史郎隨手取下一件外套讓昴流穿上：“你試試看。”

昴流試穿了一邊袖子，覺得肩膊位置比他自己的西裝寬鬆多了，卻又沒有要塌下來的樣子，他想像着以男人的寬肩來說，這個剪裁確實是剛剛好。

“而且，我穿西裝的樣子，昴流覺得怎樣？”

昴流抬頭望向星史郎，腦海想起他穿着西裝時的模樣……無可否認星史郎的西裝完美凸顯了他身材的優點，肩部剪裁寬緊得宜，衣袖褲管修身得體，全身上下沒有一絲累贅，俐落挺拔，再加上那張英俊的臉，即使自己每天看着都總是看不厭。

昴流的臉微紅，低下頭沒有作聲。

星史郎卻不打算饒過他，男人將昴流帶到床邊坐下，湊近他的臉追問：“快說吧，你覺得怎樣？”

“很……很帥。”蚊子一般的音量卻足以讓男人聽得清清楚楚。說完，昴流馬上抓起一隻企鵝抱枕，捂住自己害羞的臉。

男人被答案愉悅到了，他露出了一個笑容：“就是嘛，能讓昴流滿意，再貴也是值得的。”

昴流紅透的耳尖還是露了出來。唉唉怎麼完全拗不過他啦……

*****

片刻，昴流從企鵝抱枕中探出頭來，漂亮的翠綠色眼睛眨了眨：“還有......星史郎可以減少攝入糖分嗎？”

“誒？我有上學校的健身室消耗啦。”

“但你最近少了鍛鍊。”昴流皺了皺眉。

“是的，那是因為每次都有女同學來搭訕，我自己倒是沒所謂啦，不過——”星史郎瞟了昴流一眼：“我想某人應該會不太高興，所以才減少去的。”

“……”

星史郎笑出聲，他扯開了企鵝丟到一旁，摟着昴流的肩膀，讓對方的手按到自己的腹部：“你看，我可沒有長胖哦。”

昴流的視線隨着手掌落到了星史郎的身體上，指尖觸上男人線條分明、緊實有致的腹肌，感受着自己眷戀的體溫和氣息，神情不自覺地變得有些緊張，卻又隱約帶着期待。

*****

星史郎一邊觀賞着昴流細微的表情變化，一邊輕握着他的手繼續慢慢地往下移、往下移……

然後停留在浴巾上的某處。

男人熾熱的慾望剛剛甦醒，昴流感到心臟在胸膛裡噗通噗通地亂敲，敲得他哆嗦了一下，一抹緋紅爬上了白皙的臉。

低沉磁性的聲音在昴流耳邊挑逗：“後天起我會有十天見不到你了，我該怎麼辦呢——”

昴流吻住了星史郎的唇，阻止他繼續說下去，然後俯下身，惡作劇地咬住浴巾的邊緣一扯，男人腰間寸縷隨即鬆開。

男人略感詫異，又饒有興味地看着一向靦腆的青年胡作非為。

昴流整個人靠在男人身上將他壓倒，趴上他的胸口廝磨着鎖骨下方的一塊柔軟皮膚，昴流似乎使了點力，刮得男人倒抽了一口涼氣。

片刻，昴流撐起身子，邊俯視邊用指尖摩挲着剛剛被他噬咬過的地方：“唔……如果要持續十天散不去，怕是要咬到出血才行吧……”

星史郎一怔，低聲笑了出來：“原來是這樣啊……”男人伸手牢牢地環住昴流的腰，立馬開始報復，“今晚，我不會放過你。”

“等……等等，行李還沒收拾好……”

“管他呢！”

(Day 8 完)


	9. Day 9：相隔兩地的電話

各位太太新年快樂啊！

=======

“實在太抱歉了，讓你們陪我一起茹素。”昴流一臉不好意思，向面前的兩人說道。

“沒關係啦，占星術雖然不如陰陽術那麼多限制，但我也能理解的，”牙曉露出一個溫和的微笑，一邊幫忙擺放餐具，一邊壓低聲音跟昴流耳語：“而且這陣子北都老在嚷着要減肥，來一頓素食相信能讓她安靜個一兩天。”

北都從廚房探過頭來大聲抗議：“甚麼嘛！阿星就是經常陪你吃素，所以身材才保持得那麼好！”

還真是明目張膽啊……昴流和牙曉兩人簡直聽懵了，眼睛瞪得老大，“……我很差嗎……？”牙曉一副要哭的樣子嘟囔着。

這個……我不想知道……昴流只能回以一個尷尬的笑容。

為期十天的“泛太平洋海洋生物研究交流會”在澳大利亞舉行，星史郎作為日本代表團成員之一，今天是他在當地工作的第五天。

而為了保證昴流有好好吃飯，同時為了家裡廚房的安全，出發前男人已經提前跟北都打過招呼，讓昴流在這十天裡到她家裡蹭飯吃。

“不過，昴流你可要小心了，”北都端出一個陶鍋放在餐桌上，精心炮製的味噌雜菜在鍋裡冒着誘人的香氣，“我敢打賭阿星在這十天裡一定會長胖！”

“為甚麼啊？”雖然這段時間確實不會有空鍛鍊就是了。

“你不知道嗎？澳大利亞最有名的餅乾——”

像要阻止北都揭穿餅乾的秘密般，昴流的手機響了起來。

是星史郎。一瞬間昴流的眼神亮了起來，踢着拖鞋小步跑到陽台接聽，步履間不小心洩露出一絲經過壓抑的雀躍，彷彿期待已久終於夢想成真了。

雖然弟弟長這麼大了還是讓人省不了心，不過看得出來他跟阿星兩人過得很幸福就是了。

“哎吔，真痴纏啊，”北都戳了戳牙曉，“話說，我出國做時裝週的時候，你會不會也這麼期待我的電話呢？”

*****

“墨爾本菲利浦島？”昴流好奇，“據說那裡有神仙企鵝的研究站？”

“對啊，因為神仙企鵝會在岸上的土堆裡築巢，正好研究牠們的生態，”星史郎笑了，“從今天起我會一連三日駐站進行研究。剛剛跟企鵝們見面了，全都只高三十公分，非常可愛呢~”

“啊——要是我也能去就好了！”青年撅着嘴，小聲叫了起來。

男人得意地說：“對了，還有好吃的下午茶呢！”

“誒？”北都才剛提到這個，“是……餅乾嗎？”

“Tim Tam薄荷巧克力餅乾！超~好~吃~的啦！”

超~級~甜~才對吧？

“倒是你，昴流，我不擔心你蹺課，不過，”男人的語氣變得有一點點嚴厲，“你有乖乖吃飯嗎？”

提到吃飯，昴流有點不好意思了：“有啊，你不是讓我到北都家吃飯嗎？明天中午我要到仙台為電子業的那個三矢集團新總部大樓祈福，所以今晚他們被迫陪我茹素了。”星史郎大笑了起來。

雖然知道對方能把自己照顧得很好，但昴流還是忍不住叮囑：“吶，海邊的話風很大，小心別着涼哦~”

你一個人在那邊生病了的話怎麼辦，我會擔心會心痛啊。

“嗯，我知道了。”男人的聲線低沉而溫柔。

“星史郎……”

“？”

“我想你了。”

“話說今天已經是第五天了，你現在才想我嗎？”男人的聲音很輕很輕，帶着狡黠的笑意：“我可是每天都在想你啊。”

昴流一怔，然後垂下了水汪汪的一雙綠眸，燒得滾燙的臉上是堪稱甜蜜的笑容。

屋內二人一路目睹昴流溫柔得快要擰出水來的語氣和表情，頗為感到吃不消。

*****

“啊哈哈哈哈，昴流在姐姐我的悉心照顧下當然狀態大好，你可別忘了給我帶酬勞，”北都沒有放過讓弟夫帶伴手禮的機會，“我要一雙UGG羊毛靴子，粉色蝴蝶結款，38碼！”

“當然沒問題，”男人似乎有求必應，“還有，Tim Tam你應該沒興趣的了，那麼要試試Twinings Australian Afternoon Tea嗎？”

“聽上去好像不錯呢，但你還是快點回來把你老婆帶走吧，”北都笑了，無視昴流僵了一下的表情，繼續說道：“……不不，照顧昴流很容易，不過，你知道嗎，在我接聽之前大約十秒的時候，你是不是對他說了甚麼啊？他突然露出個被幸福淹死的害羞笑容，我的眼睛可受不了。”

星史郎一愣，十秒前自己說了甚麼來着？

哦對了——

“我可是每天都在想你啊。”

叮噹——這個時候有人按了門鈴，三人的視線全部轉往大門的方向。

“呃……”來人捧着大束嬌艷欲滴的紅玫瑰，“……請皇昴流先生收件。”

北都與牙曉面面相覷。

昴流捧着花束，好一陣子才回過神來，他從花束中抽出一張卡片，上面是一片美麗星空。北都和牙曉湊了過來。

卡片裡是男人蒼勁的字跡：“東京灣上的昴宿星團，是我心裡最耀目的光。”

“哇——！你倆秀恩愛秀到我家來了，阿星到底是想要迫死誰啊喂？！”

*****

屋子裡的騷動太過厲害，電話那頭的星史郎聽得清清楚楚了。

“謝謝你，星史郎。”北都口中“被幸福淹死的害羞笑容”再次出現在昴流的臉上。

男人笑了：“那麼，將來我們到澳大利亞度蜜月好嗎？這真是個好地方，我想你會喜歡的。”

“度度度……度蜜月？！”昴流瞪大了眼睛，男人接二連三的攻勢炸得他毫無招架之力。

北都和牙曉聞言，下巴快要掉到地上了。

北都忍不住開口：“喂，你剛才說甚麼度蜜月了？”

“星史郎說……將來去澳大利亞……度……度蜜月好不好……”昴流的頭已經低得不能再低了。

“哈？他這是在曲線求婚嗎？！”

(Day 9 完)


	10. Day 10：早安吻

嘟嘟嘟嘟……床頭櫃上的鬧鐘準時、賣力地發出不被欣賞的噪音，將房間內的人從夢中拉回現實。

不過今天的鬧鐘沒有被討厭，床上的人聞聲緩緩地睜開了眼，目光清明，沒有一絲愛睏的神色。他伸手按停了鬧鐘，手臂繞到身旁陪伴了他整整十天的企鵝抱枕，臉蛋往企鵝那圓滾滾的肚子上蹭了蹭，然後乾脆地離開了床，走到窗邊將窗紗稍稍拉開。明媚的陽光照射在青年身上，讓他的臉色顯得更加嫩白了，他微瞇起眼睛，嘴角勾起比朝陽還要溫暖的笑意。

天氣真好呢。

昴流的心情也一樣好。

打開衣櫃，取出昨晚已預備好的衣服。即將見到戀人的雀躍心情讓他想試試張揚一點的打扮——他穿起了白色休閒襯衫，領口的兩顆扣子鬆開，脖子上幼細的皮繩凌亂地纏了幾圈，袖子折到手肘處，露出精實的前臂，肩背上隨意地披了件深藍色針織外套，灰色修身九分褲配經典的adidas super star黑條紋運動鞋，淺湖藍色太陽鏡架在挺直的鼻樑上，稍長的髮弄了個帶點野性的髮型——本來就長得漂亮，現在刻意打扮就更出眾了。

走到車庫，今天不做乘客，昴流坐進男人的錳銀色Lexus NX 300 f sport駕駛座裡，甫關上門，車庫風槽的低頻噪音立即被阻隔在外，意識融入車廂內皮革座椅和地毯所交織而成的富有安全感的空間中。空氣裡傳來似有若無的Mild Seven氣味，青年伸出纖長的手指在錶板上按了幾下，音色上佳的音響隨即播放出節奏藍調。

他被濃濃的男人的氣息環抱着，腳踏上油門，車子向成田機場奔去。

男人今天要回國了。

*****

昴流特意預留了一點的時間，在男人抵埗前先在機場吃個早餐，他知道如果他忽略飲食的話，會惹來男人甚麼樣的反應。

在Starbucks一隅獨自享受着早晨的寧靜，青年雙手捧起杯子，熱烘烘的Cappuccino正冒着醇厚而略帶苦澀的香氣，溫暖了被過強的空調吹得有點泛白的掌心，桌上的碟子有烤得香脆的牛角酥。

絕對是一頓完美的早餐——如果男人坐在他對面的話。

都說愛情是生活的最佳調料，不是嗎？

淡色的唇覆上杯沿呷了一小口奶泡，幼滑綿密的觸感像是浴後透着些微濕氣的身體裹在鬆軟的浴袍裡，又或者說，像戀人溫潤甜蜜的吻落在唇上。然後青年用勺子將咖啡拌勻，奶泡、牛奶和咖啡緩緩捲入漩渦中重新組合，再也分不出你、我、和他，再呷上一口，馥郁甘醇的味道佔據了味蕾，即使沒有加入砂糖，也能嚐到一絲絲的甜味。

隨手翻着店裡的一本雜誌，就這樣靜靜的打發時間。

又過了一會兒，時間差不多了，青年徐徐仰頭，將杯裡尚餘微溫的咖啡一飲而盡，懷着愉悅的心情離開暖意洋溢的咖啡館，踏進燈光略為刺眼的機場入境大廳。

*****

正對着禁區出口處的位置有一大群刻意打扮過的女孩子聚集，似乎相當熱鬧，她們手持大束鮮花和閃得人眼花撩亂的燈牌，神色興奮地在討論着甚麼，發出頗大的聲浪，看樣子是為偶像接機的小迷妹了。

昴流走到航班時刻表前看了看，男人乘搭的航班剛剛抵埗了，他轉過身，準備找個人不多的角落安靜地等候星史郎，卻沒料到吸引了幾名迷妹和其他一些接機者的注視。

“妳看妳看，那個人好漂亮……是哪家事務所的新晉偶像嗎？”

“沒見過耶，但好美啊……”

這個時候，一身勁裝拼命耍帥的偶像從禁區步出，現場立即爆發歡呼。偶像的視線掃過迷妹們一圈後，越過她們，剛好對上在後面低調地靠着牆壁的青年，一絲愕然在眼底閃過，表情微不可察地變了，眼神冷冷地微瞇起來，與迷妹們的狂熱剛好形成強烈對比——

該說是……嫉妒？

昴流卻只是禮貌地回以微笑，偶像見對方並無挑釁之意，迅速換了個最帥的姿態最親切的笑容招呼他的粉絲們，尖叫聲更盛了，迷妹們離開圍欄簇擁着她們的偶像揚長而去，待現場回復平靜後，青年正好佔上她們原本站立的位置。

不旋踵，一身Armani黑色西裝的高大身影出現在走道上，他思念了整整十個晝夜的戀人終於回來了。

*****

“大學派了人員來安排交通，櫻塚老師需要幫忙嗎？”

“不客氣，我的戀人來接我了。”

“啊呀，原來如此，”對方了然地笑道，“這些日子辛苦您了，請好好休息。”

男人跟代表團其他成員逐一道別後，慢慢地走到昴流跟前，凝視了他好一會兒。男人琥珀色的瞳仁裡流露着對戀人深深的思念，笑容溫柔得教人溶化了，“昴流，你今天特別美。”

無論何時看向男人，那俊美的臉都總會讓自己心跳不已，“早安，星史郎。”昴流臉頰微紅，翠綠的雙眸波光流轉，彷彿漫天星辰藏在其中，閃動着美麗動人的光芒。

“早安，昴流。”男人的大手摩挲着青年稍微有點燙的臉龐，一個輕柔的、帶着可可味道的吻印在了他的唇上。

車內。

青年坐上了駕駛座，車子卻遲遲沒有被發動。

“怎麼了，昴流？”

“由六月二十日開始你離開了日本整整十天，好不容易等到你回來了，你卻只親了我一下……”青年鼓着腮幫，眨了眨眼，有點委屈地說道：“……還有九個早安吻呢？”

星史郎一怔愣，寵溺地笑了起來，“......那麼你準備好了嗎？”男人的手悄悄地扶住青年的後頸，環上他的腰肢，話音剛落，手臂猛地一收把人帶過來，狠狠地吻住了他。

沒想到才剛撒嬌，男人的吻就來得又急又兇，像燎原烈火於山林狂舞，又如疾風暴雨於暗夜呼嘯。昴流因驚愕而微微張開了嘴，卻正好讓男人長驅直入，舌尖如靈蛇一樣霸道地掃過他的每一處，也捲起了他的舌，互相糾纏。

*****

公寓的大門一關上，男人立即上鎖，魁梧的身軀迅速迫近昴流，急不及待地將他按在牆上狂吻。

記憶中，一向優雅自持的男人鮮有如此躁動的舉止，這個小小的發現讓昴流心裡覺得甜絲絲的，他着迷於男人的觸碰和佔有，更渴望男人像他想念對方一樣地想念自己。

於是他伸出雙臂環上對方的脖子，甜蜜地回應着，從門廊到沙發，也不知是誰先動手，兩人原本穿在身上的衣物一路散落，軀體卻沒有感到絲毫涼意，四周的空氣驟然升溫。在逐漸變重的呼息之中，昴流艱難地直起身子，抓住最後一絲理智勉強吐出了幾個字：“……先……洗澡……”他整個人倚着男人，用盡在男人的火吻下蒸發得所餘無幾的力氣將對方推到浴室內，卻在轉身的瞬間被對方一把拽住，踉踉蹌蹌地一併跌進淋浴間裡。

“……一起洗吧，”男人沙啞性感的嗓音在昴流耳邊呢喃：“我想你想瘋了……”

沙啦沙啦的沖澡聲與兩人動情的喘息聲交織在一起，未幾，無法自抑的呻吟伴隨着氤氳蒸氣飄散開來……

穿着浴袍的星史郎發現收拾整潔的床上有個甚麼物體，定睛一看，家裡最大的那個企鵝抱枕竟然穿起了他的睡衣來，還佔據了他的半邊床。

男人意味深長地笑了：“怎麼，我去看了幾天企鵝，你倒真的讓我變成企鵝了啊？”

昴流不好意思地小聲說：“沒辦法呢，如果不讓它扮成你，我根本就睡不着——哇！”

男人突然緊緊地抱住了他，不出意外地收穫了青年的一下驚叫。

“你真的好可愛，昴流，”男人一邊輕咬他的耳垂，一邊將他壓倒在床，“我無法再忍耐了。”

一串細密的吻落在浴後帶着微香的頸側，輕輕的、癢癢的，撩得青年敏感的身體不住輕顫，只得往對方的懷裡蹭。

“……現在……嗯……不需要再忍了吧……？”


	11. Day 11：替對方挑衣服

“……買了這麼多，等下要怎麼帶回去……”昴流啜着Caramel Macchiato，瞥了眼北都旁邊堆得像富士山般的戰利品，臉色發青，顯然被嚇到了。

北都以少於一秒的極速，越過桌子把臉猛地湊到青年跟前，雙眼閃着精光，一邊審視她的笨弟弟，一邊教育他“如何精打細算地瘋狂購物”：“嘛，很多品牌都會在聖誕節前推出新裝而且會打折！現在買的話划算多了！”

池袋的百貨公司正進行冬季大減價，好脾氣的昴流這天難得有空，就被北都拽出來一起逛街。現在姊弟倆正在咖啡廳喝茶小憩，而在這之前他們已經逛了半天了。

“我的份買的差不多了，等下就到你啦！”

青年嘴裡的咖啡全噴出來：“甚麼？！還要繼續？！”

*****

兩人正在向男裝部移動。北都遠遠望向各式新裝，已經率先在腦海裡演示着關於昴流的一百款搭配，回頭卻發現昴流沒跟上來，呆立在走道上盯着男裝部的模特出神。

“昴流，你怎麼了？”

“說起來，我還沒有試過跟星史郎一塊兒買衣服呢……”青年垂下眼睛，聲音悶悶的。

“我明白哦，昴流想跟喜歡的人一起挑選衣服的心情。”北都體諒地笑了笑，隨即一掌拍在弟弟肩膀上，嚇得他“哇”地叫了一聲。“哎吔吔，阿星前世到底做了甚麼拯救宇宙的好事，讓你無時無刻都在想他啦！”

“北……北都！”

“這樣吧，一起挑衣服的機會就讓給他，現在我來為你選搭配的小物！我要昴流打扮得美美的，讓阿星舉手投降！”說完，一手拽着紅透了臉的弟弟轉向飾品部。

*****

“……星……史郎……救我……”大門剛關上，玄關處即傳來氣若游絲的求救聲。

折騰了一整天的昴流累得幾乎就地倒下，男人把他抱起送到浴室，貼心地在淋浴間放了一把小板櫈讓他坐着洗澡，還在門外跟他聊天，才勉強確認他沒有中途睡着了。

“昴流的收穫似乎比我想像中少呢？”浴後，男人一邊為戀人按摩雙腿，一邊說道。作為“弟夫”，他從來沒有低估過北都血拼的意欲和能力，只是沒想到這一回昴流會被整得這麼慘。

“……星史郎，改天我們一起去逛逛好嗎？我……我想你幫我挑衣服……”青年向男人投來詢問的眼神。

“哦？”這時男人明白了甚麼：“所以你今天沒有買衣服，就是想跟我一起去逛是嗎？”

“嗯……”

“好啊。”男人笑了，修長好看的手指寵溺地捏了捏青年的鼻尖。“我很期待。”

其實昴流一方面想知道男人會喜歡他如何穿搭，另一方面也希望藉此開拓一下男人的衣著新風格。雖然他為星史郎風度翩翩的正裝搭配而着迷不已，但老是黑沉沉的，看着總覺得像個職業殺手；而且男人的衣櫃裡不是睡衣就是西裝風衣，過多的數量讓昴流不禁懷疑他即使上健身室也是穿着西裝。

*****

星史郎和昴流一起踏入百貨公司男裝部的時候引起了售貨員和顧客的注目，畢竟兩人長得高佻又俊朗，確實很養眼。

“昴流添件大衣好嗎？”男人拿起一件黑色Armani呢絨大衣，就是他自己常穿的那種，往青年身上比劃：“你太瘦了，手指經常涼涼的，施行手術時會影響靈活度啊，要好好保暖才行。”

青年點點頭，他明白男人的關心。

冷不防男人又湊到他耳邊：“再說，如果你生病了，我會心痛的。”

“星星星……星史郎……”他的男人總愛這樣逗他。

昴流抱着男人所挑的一堆衣物，連同那件大衣一起到試衣間試穿了。

即使星史郎本尊萬年都是同一造型，但真要搭配起來還是相當有品味，他為昴流所挑的，穿在青年身上既不失年輕人的清爽明快，且更能突顯他溫厚知性的氣質。

*****

“星史郎，謝謝你幫我挑衣服。”青年笑得甜甜的：“那麼……我也可以為你挑嗎？”

“當然可以啊，我的造型就交給你了。”

其實男人也很年輕，而且他的身材非常好，挺拔健碩，基本就是會行走的衣架，所以昴流為他挑選了不同於平常的休閒服，他乖乖的照單全收了。

當星史郎按着昴流的搭配從試衣間走出來的時候，昴流直看得呆了。沒有了西裝襯衫的嚴肅，一身休閒服的男人神情輕鬆，讓他耳目一新之餘，更泛起難以言喻的心動。

他就這樣目不轉睛地看着男人出神，不出意外地白皙的臉漸漸透出紅暈，男人將他的反應盡收眼底，還有甚麼事比逗得自己的戀人臉紅更有趣的呢？

“怎麼了，昴流？”

“沒……沒事……”

“我挺喜歡這個搭配呢，”男人微微俯下身，讓自己的視線與青年持平，輕聲問道：“你覺得如何？”

“很好看。”青年害羞地微微點了點頭。

根本無從否認，他的戀人，確實很帥。

*****

兩人收穫滿滿。

“原來你也很適合穿大衣呢，而且穿出來的感覺跟我的很不同吔。”

“可我還是喜歡你的大衣多一點。”青年抬頭看向男人，胭脂般的夕陽照在他的臉上，堪堪與佔據了雙頰的緋色融和在一起，祖母綠的眸子裡閃着星晨般的光彩。

“為甚麼呢？我們的大衣不是一樣的嗎？”

“因為……”昴流抬手，輕輕撫着男人的衣襟，頭靠在對方的肩膀上：“這件大衣上，有你的氣味哦……”

青年閉上眼睛，依偎着戀人，陶醉地享受他專屬的懷抱，這裡面有能讓他安心的溫度，讓他渴求的氣息，僅來自一個人，也僅屬於他一個人。

男人一怔愣，胸腔裡的搏動漏了半拍，讓他想要好好地疼愛懷裡的那個人。他愉悅地笑了，伸手輕輕鈎起青年的下顎，兩人閃爍的目光交纏在一起。

“……昴流啊，你怎麼可以這樣可愛？”男人說罷，在青年柔軟的嘴唇印下了深深的吻。

半晌。

“昴流，”星史郎笑得眉眼彎彎：“下午來的時候我就注意到了，離這裡不遠的一間咖啡廳有幾款蛋糕，看着挺好吃的樣子，我們去嚐嚐吧？”

“吶，逛了一個下午，我就猜到你有點低血糖了，”昴流指了指男人的胸口，“心理上的。”

果然對於星史郎先生來說，甜點是必不可少的。

“難道你不需要補充一下糖分嗎？”

“我？”青年臉上浮起甜蜜的笑容，指尖往唇上點了點，“……你剛才，為我補充過了……”

(Day 11 完)

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝你抽空閱讀，喜歡的話請留kudos和comment，你的支持是我填坑的動力(///∇///)


End file.
